Jinx (FMK)
For Full Moon High, see: Jinx (FMH) Characteristics *'Name': Jinx (real name unknown) *'Aliases': Bad luck girl *'Age': 25 *'Hair': Pink *'Eyes': Pink (red in vampire form) *'Likes': Roses, Unicorns, blueberry pie *'Dislikes': People going in her room, annoying idiots *'Family': Unknown Appearance Casual Shadow Knights Background Bad-Luck Girl Nothing is known about Jinx's past, only that she was rejected by her family from a young age, due to her powers. She than spent a large portion of her childhood on the street, procuring her next meal only by stealing. At one point, she was recruited by H.I.V.E., an organisation formed by deserters from The League of Shadows. There, she learned to control her powers, as well as other skills, all the while completing missions for the organisation. However, at one point, she quit the organisation for unknown reasons (though it is later revealed she did so from moral reasons). Some months later, while running from the cops, she ended up on a roof, where she bumped into someone. She could no see the person's face, for she immediately started running again. However, she did see that he had a black and yellow mask. Protégé of Deathstroke; Member of the Terrors Some months after that, while trying to sleep at an abandoned warehouse, someone called out to her. She immediately tensed, seeing the one who called her: a man wearing a strange mask and costume, half of it being black, the other half yellow. The man started talking to her, telling her that he had been observing her for some time, and is impressed with her abilities. He tells her that he could use someone like her. Jinx tells him that she is not interested, and prepares to leave, but the man asks her what else she has planned for herself, besides going back to leave on the street. He tells her he could give he a home, somewhere to belong. Jinx is reluctant at first but, having no where else to go, she accepts the men's offer. The man than introduces himself as Deathstroke, and welcomes her to the Terrors, a team of supervillains he was building. Fighting Shadows After some time (during which the Terrors had robbed several banks and caused chaos ever where), Deatstroke announces that he has a special mission for them: rob a bank in Everett. Jinx (who was appointed leader of the team) is confused, not understanding the importance of that particular heist. Deathstroke says that there is someone he wants than to fight: a team of heroes known as the Shadow Knights. The Terrors are were excited, as they finally have the opportunity to deal with superheroes. Jinx however is skeptical about the wall thing, but is careful not to show it. Despite that, Deathstroke notices. Two days later, around midnight, the Terrors attack the main bank in Everett, awaiting the arrival of the heroes. The Shadow Knights indeed arrive, and start battling the villains. However, they find themselves somewhat evenly marched. Jinx starts battling Blur. During their battle, he notices that she was careful not to endanger the civilians nearby, at one point even saving someone who was about to be hit. Realising Jinx was a good person at heart, he tries to convince her to denounce her life of crime, as she could use her powers for good. This annoyed Jinx greatly, asking why he cared so much. Blur tells her that he was also a villain in the beginning, until his friends made him realise that saving people was much better than putting them in danger. Though still annoyed, something in Blur's words struck a chord within Jinx. She told him that it was her power of "bad luck" that made her decide on pursuing a villainous life, since she saw little alternative considering the nature of her powers. However, before she and Blur could talk more, the Terrors decided on a tactical retreat. Arriving back at their hideout, Deathstroke congratulated the villains an a job well done. While in her room, Jinx could not help but think of Blur's words, making her question her actions. Detathstroke is seen keeping a close eye on her. The next night, Deathstroke once again assembles the Terrors, telling them that, since the Shadows had stopped their robbery, they should retaliate... by kidnapping one of their own, and forcing them to come to them, before ambushing them. The Terrors all cheer, except for Jinx. Deathstroke notices, and asks her if she had anything to add. Jinx initially is at a loss of words, before asking which one of the Knights they should capture. The mercenary compliments her, sayng it was an excellent question, before stating that thew would capture Blur. Jinx tries to hide her expression when hearing the name, but Deathstroke once again notices her. She asks why Blur, since she was the fastest and hardest to catch. Deathstroke declares that the Knights would not expect their fastest member to be caught. That very same night, the Terrors await Blur at a location Deathstroke placed them at. The speedster soon arrives, subtly led there by the mercenary. With some effort, the villains manage to capture him, taking him to their hideout, while leaving a hint so the other Knights can find them. While awaiting the arrival of the Knights, the Terrors simply relax. Jinx however, is increasingly uneasy. While waking through the hideout, Jinx passes by Deathstroke's room, and overhears him talking to someone. Curious, she listens in. She discovers he is talking about the Shadow Knights, how he has them exactly where he wants them and, once he has him distracted, he can move in. He paused for a second, then comments that "they had been useful", but he had no need o them anymore. However, the call is abruptly ended when the proximity sensors sound alerting that the Knights had arrived. A fierce battle commenced, neither side holding the advantage. At one point, Jinx notices that Deathstroke had vanished. Using this to prove his point, Blur (who had been freed) tells her that the mercenary was only using her and the other villains, and had left them to deal with the heroes while he did who knows what. Remembering what she overheard from Deathstroke, Jinx realised he was right. She than told him what she heard, about Deathstroke "moving in" once the Knights where distracted. Alucard, who was nearby, heard this, and realised the mercenary meant their base. He asked Blur to speed up ahead, and stop him at any cost. Jinx asked to tag along, as she wanted a peace of the bastard herself. Arriving at the Shadow Cave, the underground base of the Shadow Knights, the two where just in time to intercept Deathstroke, who was preparing to leave with a small box. He asked why Jinx couldn't have kept her mouth shut for a few more minutes. They angered her greatly, and she attacked him, Blur not far behind. They where soon joined by Rose Phantomhive. However, during the confrontation, Deathstroke managed to heavily wound Blur. Jinx quickly rushed to his side, and noticed he was bleeding heavily. To Blur's surprise, Jinx offered him some of her blood. He asked her how she new of what he was, to which Jinx stated that she read the news, before urging him to hurry up. Blur stated that he is still new, and didn't know how to control his thirst. Besides, there was a possibility she should become a vampire herself. Jinx stated that it didn't matter, as there was no one that cared what happened to her. As he was running out of time, and blood, Blur decided he had no choice. However, before biting her neck, he told her he cared. Than he started drinking. With great difficulty, he managed to control himself, stopping before he drained to much. Suddenly, he felt an enormous strength overcome him, and, with speed beyond anything he felt before, he beat Deathstroke down, and threw him in the water underneath the cave, taking the box he was holding. He rushes to Jinx, who seemed fine. Almost immediately after, the other Shadow Knights arrive. Just than, Jinx started experiencing intense pain. Alucard tells her that she is changing, and should be a vampire soon. She stated that it did not matter, as she had no place to go anyway. Alucard tells her she had one now, inviting her to stay with them. She is sceptical of this, asking why he was offering her that. Alucard stated it was the right thing to do, and that he doesn't turn his back on a person in need. Besides, he believed she deserved a second chance. Jinx thinks about it for a while. Than looking at Blur, who was smiling at her, decides to give leaving there... and being a hero a shot. When everything is said and done, Blur prepares to open the box, to learn what Deathstroke wanted to steal. Alucard shouts at him not to, but he already opened it. However, the box is empty. Alucard curses, guessing Deathstroke took the contents and left the box behind. Then, to the confusion of those around him, goes to one of the walls, opening a secret panel in it, and taking out a small red cristal. The other asked about it, but Alucard simply stated at it, silent. Afterwards, Jinx becomes a member of the Shadow Knights, acting as their probability-manipulating Bishop wildcard. Meanwhile, somewhere in the forest, Deathstroke presents a small bag to a white haired, red eyed person. Personality Jinx is a very ambitious go-getter with a slightly mean streak. Far more mature, focused and controlled than her male teammates, Jinx has proven to be a largely capable and determined if subconsciously insecure leader. Jinx is also strong in her own personality. At first, Jinx appears to be quiet, mean, mysterious, often speaking in whispers, and sometimes depicted as rather crazy because of the evil, crooked grin she usually wore when battling. However, there is a more determined, outspoken, and more sane Jinx who wants to be respected and not shunned because of her bad-luck powers. In this case, she can get frustrated and emotional. Generally, however, despite her habitual dark looks she is a very fashion-conscious girl, more intent on hunting for interesting attires and accessories rather than getting rich. Furthermore, she is characterized as the "popular girl". Skills/Abilities Powers *'Violet Bishop' *'Probability Control': The manipulation over luck or - in Jinx's case - bad luck. Jinx is described as an enchanting sorceress who wields the power of bad luck, which manifests as pink, lightning-like energy blasts/waves fired from her hands. Jinx's powers portray a manipulation of probability, or more specifically, the ability to "jinx" her enemies, hence her name. How she does this has never been explored in the series. When she is not shooting waves of energy her eyes glow a bright pink instead, and can make structures crumble. Skills *'Gymnastics': Jinx is also an accomplished gymnast, capable of dodging beam-bursts, starbolts, and pillars of stone telekinetically launched at her with ease *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' Equipment Relationships Jinx's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Lauren Tom Trivia *Jinx's design in Full Moon Knights is a mixture of her Teen Titans appearance and how she appears in the comics. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Shadow Knights Category:Alternate Universes Category:DC Characters